Fièvre
by JessSwann
Summary: :  Post AWE. Elizabeth Turner mène une vie tranquille avec son bébé .. Jusqu'au jour où une femme à la dégaine étrange vient la trouver... Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers sur le thème 28 : médicament


**Disclaimer: ****Jack, Lizzie , Gibbs et Angelica sont à Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de ma série Sparra avec une histoire plus… on va dire différente. Donc c'est toujours écrit pour les 30 Baisers, sur le thème médicament ( oui … aux Caraïbes dans les années 1750... En incluant un baiser le tout avec des pirates) donc bah j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Fièvre**

Elizabeth Turner gloussa à l'adresse de son fils et caressa la petite joue du bébé.

« On dirait que quelqu'un ici est pressé de retrouver son berceau » murmura-t-elle.

Le bébé émit un gazouillis pour toute réponse et Elizabeth gloussa à nouveau. Elle se leva avec précaution du siège qu'elle avait installé sous le porche de la petite maison qu'elle avait réussi à s'offrir et se pencha sur l'enfant

« Mon petit William… » murmura-t-elle tendrement en l'embrassant sur le nez.

« Elizabeth Turner ? » demanda une voix à l'accent espagnol prononcé.

Le sang d'Elizabeth se figea et elle leva les yeux vers celle qui avait parlé

« Qui la demande ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix tendue

Le costume de la femme ne ressemblait en rien à un quelconque uniforme ( en vérité, il ne ressemblait à rien) mais Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Miss Elizabeth ! » s'exclama un homme derrière celle qui venait de parler.

Un sourire soulagé se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth

« Monsieur Gibbs ! Mais enfin que faites vous ici et comment m'avez-vous… » commença Elizabeth

La femme intervint

« C'est moi qui vous ai trouvée. Grâce à ça » déclara-t-elle en agitant le compas de Jack.

Elizabeth la regarda tandis que Gibbs écarquillait les yeux à la vue du bébé

« Oh Miss Elizabeth c'est … »

L'instinct maternel d'Elizabeth reprit le dessus et elle découvrit le visage du bébé

« Le fils de Will » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

L'espagnole poussa un juron

« Rien à faire de votre ..marmot. Nous sommes venus vous chercher. »

Elizabeth sursauta, mécontente.

« Et bien vous pouvez repartir, je n'irais nulle part . Ce temps là est fini pour moi et je ne vous connais même pas ! »

La femme chercha nerveusement son pistolet et Gibbs s'empressa d'intervenir

« Angelica, elle s'appelle Angelica…Et si on est là c'est parce que Jack… »

Le visage de l'homme se remplit d'inquiétude et le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra

« Jack ?

- Il est malade et refuse de prendre la potion qui pourrait le sauver » ragea la femme.

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre… Mais si Jack .. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire… »

La femme lui lança un regard dégoûté

« Il ne cesse de vous appeler…

- Alors on s'est dit que si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre Jack de boire ce serait vous, compléta Gibbs

- De m'appeler ? » S'étonna Elizabeth

Angelica lui lança un regard à la fois haineux et écoeuré

« Lizzie je suppose que c'est vous … »

Elizabeth rougit alors qu'une vague de souvenirs lui revenait. Angelica s'en aperçut et détourna les yeux.

« Ça fait des jours qu'on vous cherche alors vous allez venir »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur son bébé

« Mais …

- Le Queen est amarré plus bas dans une crique, lui déclara Gibbs. Je garderais le petit pendant que vous y allez vaut mieux pas qu'il aille à bord »

Un peu perdue, Elizabeth le laissa lui prendre l'enfant des bras

« J'y veillerais comme si ma vie en dépendait » lui assura Gibbs

Angelica referma sa main sur le bras d'Elizabeth

« Venez maintenant… Jack n'a pas toute la nuit »

Elizabeth se laissa entraîner sans réagir avant de se dégager

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordres ! »

La femme la regarda et Elizabeth nota les cernes sous ses yeux sombres

« Ça fait des jours que je vous cherche … Alors je vous tuerais si vous ne venez pas ! »

Elizabeth déglutit

« Des jours… Avec le compas ?

- Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir » murmura la femme.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra en comprenant comment elle l'avait trouvé. Si le compas avait fonctionné … C'est que cette Angelica tenait vraiment à Jack… Plus que tout au monde…

« Je vous suis »

Elles marchèrent en silence. Puis, Elizabeth se décida

« Le Queen ?

- Mon navire, répondit la femme. Dépêchez vous

- Oh… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Elizabeth reprit

« Qu'est il arrivé à Jack ?

- Il a contracté une fièvre .. Cet imbécile délire et refuse de prendre ce qui le soulagerait

- Pourquoi ne pas le forcer ? »

Angelica la fixa

« Parce qu'il tire sous tout ceux qui veulent l'approcher… A croire que vous ne connaissez pas Jack

- Pas comme ça en tout cas. Rétorqua Elizabeth, piquée au vif. Et vous ? Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Plus longtemps que vous en tout cas » cracha la femme

Elizabeth déglutit, mal à l'aise

« Rien ne prouve qu'il me laissera l'approcher… »

Angelica avança vers une chaloupe et Elizabeth vit un navire massif à l'horizon

« Il dit qu'il ne veut que Lizzie » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton douloureux.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et ne dit rien tandis qu'Angelica ramait.

Arrivée au navire elle se tourna vers elle

« Je suis désolée… je ne savais pas …

- Taisez vous et sauvez le. Voilà la potion. Faites attention…Ne la gaspillez pas. Nous n'en avons pas d'autre »

Elizabeth regarda la fiole minuscule et Angelica lui désigna une porte.

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth l'ouvrit. La puanteur lui sauta à la gorge et elle retint son souffle

« Dégagez qui que vous soyez dégagez ! » Hurla Jack en pointant son arme dans la direction de la porte

Elizabeth se retourna

« Ce maudit imbécile vise très bien…même malade. murmura Angelica.

- Depuis quand est il comme ça ?

- Dix jours… » répondit la femme, inquiète

Elizabeth se retourna vers la porte, partagée…

« Lizzie… supplia la voix de Jack. Je dois la voir… Lizzie .. »

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth n'hésita plus

« Je suis là Jack… »

Le pirate se releva à demi

« Lizzie ?

- Oui Jack.. C'est moi Elizabeth… » déclara cette dernière en avançant vers lui

Son cœur se serra un peu plus à la vue du visage émacié du pirate et elle approcha

« Oh Jack… »

Le pirate posa un regard fiévreux sur elle puis leva son arme. Pendant une seconde, Elizabeth crut qu'il l'avait fait venir pour la tuer puis entendit le gémissement étouffé d'Angelica derrière elle

« T'approche pas… Que Lizzie… » cria Jack.

Elizabeth se retourna vers Angelica et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Lizzie non, non restez… » implora le pirate

Elizabeth avança vers lui et se laissa tomber à son chevet.

« Je suis là Jack… »

Elle avisa un linge et un baquet d'eau abandonnés et plongea le linge dans l'eau devenu chaude

« Il vous faudrait de l'eau fraîche.. Je vais en chercher »

La main de Jack se referma faiblement sur son poignet

« Non… Ne me laisse pas… Pas cette fois… »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à nouveau et elle posa le linge humide sur le front du pirate

« Je ne bouge pas… »

Un bref sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack, comme une horrible caricature de son sourire ironique d'avant et Elizabeth sentit des sanglots se former dans sa gorge

« Mon Dieu Jack mais que vous est il arrivé… » murmura-t-elle.

Jack leva la main pour caresser son visage et Elizabeth étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Autour de ses doigts ses bagues flottaient

« Lizzie… mon ange

- Chut… Jack, vous devez vous soigner … » murmura Elizabeth en serrant sa main libre sur la fiole que lui avait donné Angelica

Le pirate ne parut pas l'entendre

« Le vieux Teague l'avait dit… La Fontaine.. Elle ne donne rien.. Elle met à l'épreuve… » gémit il en laissant retomber sa main

Elizabeth caressa doucement son front

« Chut…

- Personne peut la prendre… Tourment …

- Calmez vous…

- Pire que la mort, poursuivit Jack d'une voix hachée. Faut que …

- Quoi Jack ?murmura Elizabeth

- Quelqu'un… ce .. Qu'on aime.. Donne la Fontaine… »

Elizabeth se troubla

« Quoi ?

- Pour ça.. Que .. Pouvait pas la prendre… Lizzie »

Elizabeth frissonna

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?chuchota-t-elle

- Lizzie… » répéta Jack en posant un regard fiévreux sur elle.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« J'ai le remède mais…

- Vous .. Venu me voir mourir…encore.. » tenta faiblement le pirate.

Elizabeth sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues

« Non… Jack.. Je vous en prie ..buvez tenez .. J'ai … »

Elle leva sa main et dévoila la fiole. Les yeux clos, le pirate ne bougea pas

« JACK ! » hurla-t-elle

Elizabeth vit la poitrine du pirate se soulever légèrement et desserra le bouchon

« Buvez » supplia-t-elle en inclinant la fiole

Le liquide verdâtre coula le long du visage de Jack et Elizabeth frémit. La fiole était déjà à demi vide.

« Buvez .. Je sais que vous pouvez… Vous avez la force .. Jack ! »

Elizabeth sanglota en sentant son souffle s'amenuiser et elle considéra la fiole…

« Oh non Jack Sparrow… murmura-t-elle. Je sais bien comment vous forcer à ouvrir la bouche »

Elle grimaça en buvant le contenu et se pencha sur lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et elle retint son souffle. Elle caressa les lèvres de Jack du bout de la langue, s'efforçant de garder le remède et sentit la bouche du pirate s'entrouvrir.

Sans hésiter elle accentua son baiser et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Satisfaite, elle sentit le liquide passer de l'un à l'autre et s'écarta.

« J'espère que ça suffira » pesta-t-elle.

Jack entrouvrit un œil

« Lizzie… »

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage en le voyant déjà plus alerte.

« Vous m'avez… sauvé… L'eau de la Fontaine .. Vous avez.. »

Elizabeth déglutit

« Quoi… La potion c'est…

- Merci Lizzie… » souffla Jack.

Leurs mains se rejoignirent et elle le fixa avec angoisse

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Lizzie » sourit faiblement Jack en l'attirant vers lui

Elle ne se déroba pas à son baiser et l'espace d'un instant, ils ne firent qu'un. Puis Jack laissa retomber sa main

« Je ne peux pas rester, murmura Elizabeth

- Je sais…

- Nous.. Nous reverrons …J'en suis sûre… » affirma-t-elle en le voyant glisser dans le sommeil

Cette fois le sourire sur les lèvres de Jack était vrai

Elle resta une heure de plus à son chevet, fascinée par la métamorphose de son visage… Minute après minute, les couleurs revinrent, le souffle se fit régulier, la fièvre baissa… Rassurée, Elizabeth se leva.

« Au revoir Jack » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et croisa le regard d'Angelica

« C'est fait… Il dort… Vous devriez sans doute le rejoindre »

Angelica cligna des yeux.

« Comment .. Comment vous y êtes vous prise ?

- Mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas… » marmonna Elizabeth en baissant les yeux.

Angelica poussa un cri et sa lame barra le passage d'Elizabeth

« Vous l'avez embrassé….

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix…Je n'ai vu que ce moyen pour lui faire boire. Ça ne signifie rien . » murmura Elizabeth, les yeux dans les siens

Une bordée d'injures en espagnol lui répondit

« Vous ne savez donc pas… » finit par dire Angelica

Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre

« Vous en avez bu ? demanda la femme

- Par inadvertance… Ce n'est qu'un remède.. Maintenant laissez moi passer mon fils m'attend. Je retrouverais mon chemin seule»

Angelica la regarda et baissa son bras. Sans un regard en arrière, Elizabeth avança vers la chaloupe. Angelica la suivit des yeux. Elle envisagea de la rappeler puis sa jalousie fut la plus forte. Elizabeth Turner découvrirait bien assez tôt la vérité sur le remède… La Fontaine de Jouvence ne pouvait être offerte que par une personne que l'on aimait de plus profond de son âme…Si ce n'était pas le cas… Elle détruisait celui qui avait reçu… Sauf s'il en recevait à nouveau de celle ou de celui qu'il aimait. La Fontaine avait détruit Jack quand elle la lui avait offerte. Elizabeth l'avait ramené… Cela elle s'en était douté dès qu'il avait commencé à appeler la jeune femme. Ce qui la surprenait…. C'était que la Fontaine … n'avait pas détruit Elizabeth.


End file.
